


I Need Not One Thing More

by maschinenmensch



Series: i'll take you out and up in light [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, all of the fluff, as promised, look at these precious cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: "I never thought I would inspire anyone to give me that look." Holtzmann shows Erin how much she means to her. In only a way Holtzmann can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised fluff after all the angst and smut I've churned out lately. So here it is. 
> 
> I've returned to the Holtzbert headcanon of mine in [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/560324) I started. You don't necessarily need to read it all before this story, but it might help.

“Ready to go home Holtzy?”

Holtzmann looked up from adjusting Erin’s proton gun (“I’m going to give it more power, but I swear you won’t feel a thing babe!”).

“No, uh - I kinda want to finish this? It might take awhile so I’ll probably crash here tonight. Is that ok?”

Erin tried not to frown, disappointed she wouldn’t be spending the night with her girlfriend. Not that their entire relationship revolved around sex (though it was a *very* nice part of it), but she simply loved being around Holtz. Waking up in the morning with the engineer wrapped around her was one of the best feelings in the world. Even if she did drool in her sleep.

“No, it’s ok Holtzmann. You finish that up. I’m not going anywhere.”

Holtz put her ratchet wrench down in order to wrap her arms around the physicist’s waist, who was standing next to the stool she was sitting on. She perched her chin on Erin’s stomach and looked up at her adoringly.

“You promise?”

“I promise you dork.”

Erin leaned over to capture Holtzmann’s lips with her own. They kissed tenderly for several moments before Holtz slowly pulled back, a large smile on her face.

“I love you EG.”

_I’ll never get tired of her saying that._

“I love you too Holtzy. Don’t work yourself too hard tonight. Get some sleep ok?”

Holtz gave her a two-fingered salute.

Before she descended the stairs, Erin looked back briefly. Her girlfriend was still sitting on the stool, a dreamy expression on her face as she watched her walking away.

_I never thought I would inspire anyone to give me that look._

\---

Erin walked into the firehouse with a jump in her step, excited to see her girlfriend again. It took much longer to fall asleep the night before than she thought it would, pining for the presence of Holtz laying next to her. It shocked her that even being away from Holtz just for several hours now made her feel like a part of her was missing.

The second floor lab was much quieter than normal, and Holtzmann was nowhere in sight. Erin furrowed her brow as she approached her desk. She stopped and smiled when she saw a freshly brewed mug of coffee on her desktop, a rainbow frosted cupcake sitting next to it.

_Oh Holtzy…_

“Surprise!” Holtzmann popped out from behind one of the reactors, nearly giving Erin a fright.

“Holtzmann! Don’t do that, especially before I’ve had my coffee. Um, why are you wearing that?”

Perched on top of Holtzmann’s wild curls was a rainbow colored birthday hat, complete with the elastic being held underneath her chin.

“Because we’re celebrating silly!” Holtz pulled out a party noisemaker from one of her overall pockets and tooted.

“Uh, what are we celebrating exactly?”

“Come on Erin. It’s our four month anniversary! It was just sixteen short weeks ago when I took you out on our first official date and rocked your world afterward.” The engineer winked.

“Oh no Holtzy - I didn’t realize it was today. I didn’t get you anything or -”

Holtzmann put her hands on either side of Erin’s face and kissed her soundly.

The engineer grinned broadly against Erin’s lips.

“I didn’t expect you to EG - this was always going to be a surprise. I wanted to spend a day with you to show you how much you mean to me.”

Erin felt a lump growing in her throat.

“Holtzy…”

“Oh! I almost forgot!”

Holtzmann dramatically ran over to her lab table and grabbed an identical party hat that was sitting on top of it. She hurried back over to her girlfriend and put the hat on top of Erin’s head with a flourish.

“There! Perfect!”

“You are ridiculous. And I adore you for it.”

“Aw, shucks EG.” Holtzmann turned a light shade of pink and booped the physicist on her nose. “Now have your coffee and a cupcake. Abby said we can take the rest of the day off, so we can skedaddle as soon as you feel like it”  Holtz bowed and started skipping back to her lab area.

“Holtz! Aren’t you going to eat anything?”

Holtzmann turned and grinned.

“Naw, I bought a half dozen cupcakes. Who do you think ate the other five?”

\---

“You’re going to fall.”

“No I’m not. Oh ye of little faith”

Holtzmann was balancing herself on the rocks that surrounded the small duck pond at the park the two women had walked over to. They frequented it somewhat often, but usually only to grab lunch at one of the multiple food trucks that were nearby and eat a quick bite on one of the park benches.

“Here! Here’s the perfect rock to sit on.” Holtzmann patted the large flat rock she was standing on and extended her hand. Erin gripped it tightly as the engineer pulled her up onto the rock and into an embrace.

“Come here often?” Holtzmann smirked as Erin’s face was just inches from her own.

“Oh shush, you.” Erin playfully slapped her girlfriend’s shoulder as they both carefully sat down on the rocks.

Erin watched as Holtz untied her tie-dyed sneakers and pulled them off along with the argyle socks she had been wearing up to her knees. The engineer emitted a happy sigh as she dipped her feet into the pond.

“You know there’s probably a ton of duck poop in that water.”

Holtzmann shrugged. “So? What’s a little poop amongst friends.”

“Remind me to make you wash your feet before you get in bed tonight.”

Holtz smirked as she pulled a ziploc baggy out of one of her pockets.

“Here.”

Erin frowned at the bag that the engineer shoved into her hands.

“Goldfish crackers?”

“Yeah, I know we’re not supposed to feed the ducks,” Holtz said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “But look at them EG. They need to have a treat every once in awhile.”

“Everyone should have a treat every once in awhile.” Erin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Holtzmann’s nose.

“You’re my treat Gilbert. A very tasty one I might add.” Holtz tickled the physicist lightly under her ribs, coaxing a squeal out of her.

“Stop it Holtzy, or I’ll drag you into the poop water with me.”

“Allllll rightttttt,” Holtz playfully rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Erin’s shoulder, pulling her girlfriend closer to her so that their legs touched.

They spent the next half hour like that, sitting on a rock on a warm summer day alternating between tossing goldfish crackers into the pond and laughing at the ducks’ antics. Holtzmann got particularly animated at one point, making different voices for the ducks that swam by them to accept their offerings, making Erin laugh so hard that she nearly toppled in the pond with them.

Once the bag of crackers was spent, Erin rested her head on Holtz’s shoulder, who in turn kissed Erin on top of the head. They sat there quietly for several minutes.

“Hungry?” Holtz inquired.

“Yeah, a little. I didn’t have five cupcakes like someone I know.”

The engineer gleefully stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. “How about we wander over to one of the food trucks. Your choice. We’ll have some lunch and then move on to the next part of our adventure.”

“You’re not going to tell me what it is, are you Holtzy?”

“Nope. It’s a surprissssssse.”

Erin wiped the grin off Holtzmann’s face with her own lips, resulting in a quiet moan from the engineer as Erin twisted her hands in blonde curls.

“God, I love you,” Holtzmann breathed against Erin’s lips, her eyes still closed.

“And I you. Now get up and buy me some falafel.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm not giving y'all cavities (don't send me a dentist bill please).
> 
> I'm a little out of practice with all the fluffy fluffiness, so kind words and encouragement are appreciated. I've also had an extremely crappy day, so help a girl out, will ya?
> 
> I'm geekmisconduct on tumblr if you want to see what an incredible dork I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff. Drowning in it I am.

Holtzmann nearly dragged Erin by the hand into the alley behind the firehouse.

“If this is one of your kinky fantasies to do it behind a dumpster in the alley, I wouldn’t have worn my good jeans.”

Holtz turned back to look at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow.

“Naw, that’s not until later EG.”

“Oh shoosh.”

The engineer came to an abrupt stop near the end of the alley.

“There she is!”

Erin looked at the parked car in front of them - a 1973 dark green Chevy Impala (Holtzmann would tell her this later - Erin could barely tell the difference between a sedan and coupe).

“Holtzmann! Did you buy a car?”

“What? No! My friend Victor owes me a favor, so he let me borrow one of his automobiles for the day. Because we can’t get to where we’re going on the subway.”

Holtz opened the passenger side door for Erin, bowing as she entered the vehicle.

“I’m not going to ask what you did for Victor that he owes you one. I’m assuming it was illegal?” Erin inquired as Holtzmann slid into the driver’s seat next to her.

“Nah,” the engineer said as she pulled a set of car keys from her pocket. “Last summer when it was hot as blazes the a/c stopped working in his house. He and his wife had just had a baby, so I spent a day in his attic fixing it. I sweated off ten pounds.”

As Holtz put the keys in the ignition, Erin leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“You’re good people Jillian Holtzmann.”

“Eh, I do my best.” Holtz smiled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. “Now we have places to go and people to see. Fasten your seatbelt Gilbert.”

Holtzmann only squealed the back tires as she peeled out of the alleyway.

\---

Erin had lost track of where they were - all she knew was they were somewhere in the depths of suburbia after taking several highways out of the city. Holtz appeared to know where she was going, taking the on-ramps and exits with ease, all while singing along to the mix-tape she had popped into the car’s cassette player (“a modification circa 1987”).

She glanced over at Holtzmann who had one hand on the steering wheel, the other out the car window, tapping the side of the car to the beat of the music. The engineer was slouched down slightly in her seat, seatbelt fastened over her paint splattered overall cutoffs. The sun shined through the window in a way that it captured all the blonde highlights in her hair, almost making her look angelic.

_She may argue with me, but she is simply the most beautiful person in the whole world._

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Holtzmann turned with a half-smirk on her face and winked.

“Sorry Holtzy, I just - “

“Like looking at me? It’s fine EG. God knows I check out your smokin’ bod all the time when I’m pretending to work in the lab.”

Erin made a small grunting noise, resulting in a chuckle from her girlfriend.

“Ah, we’re almost there,” Holtzmann signaled and exited the highway. “OK Erin, I’m gonna need you to close your eyes until we get to our destination.”

“Really, Holtzmann? I mean - “

“Close ‘em Gilbert!” Holtz’s face softened. “For me?”

Erin closed her eyes and smiled. “For you, anything.”

“I’ll remember that later.”

Erin grunted again.

The car was silent with the exception of the music blaring from the tape deck and the sound of an occasional turn signal. After several minutes Erin felt the car slow down and eventually stop.

“We’re hereeeee EG! You can open your eyes!”

It took a moment for the physicist’s eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. The first thing she noticed is they were parked in a rather non-descript strip mall. The second thing she noticed was the establishment they were parked directly in front of.

“Chuck E. Cheese?”

“Yup! Isn’t it awesome? I’m gonna kick your ass in skee-ball Gilbert!”

Holtzmann was positively beaming. Erin couldn’t help but smile.

Erin had noted early in their relationship that Holtzmann seemed to enjoy a lot of things adults might consider childish or immature. Getting the largest Slurpee cup at 7-Eleven and filling it with every flavor they had on offer. Waking up early to watch Saturday morning cartoons while eating raw Pop-Tarts. Playing on the swings at a public park, insisting Erin push her until she went so high she was convinced her girlfriend was going to tumble off the seat and fall to the ground. It puzzled her a bit, until she had a revelation one day while watching Holtzmann enact the ending of the original Star Wars movie with the chicken nuggets she had made herself for lunch.

Growing up in the “system,” Holtzmann never really had a chance to experience many of the things an average child did. Now as an adult, the engineer finally had an opportunity to do all the things she must have dreamed of doing during the endless days and nights she spent in a group home.

And Erin was going to make damn sure Holtzmann enjoyed every damn minute.

She smirked. “I don’t know Holtzy, I’m pretty damn good at skee-ball. I bet I’ll get more tickets than you will.”

Holtzmann leaned over and planted a kiss on the physicist’s lips.

“You’re on EG.”

\---

“The game was totally rigged.”

Holtzmann pouted as Erin turned in the tickets both women had won from skee-ball into the ticket redemption center. Erin had won 197 tickets to Holtz’s 183, meaning the physicist had claim to 380 tickets to do with as she pleased.

“How was the game rigged Holtz? Do tell.”

“The balls weren’t the same size. Also I think the angle of your ramp was more beneficial - you had a much easier time getting the balls into the 500 point hole. It’s a global conspiracy. I know it is.”

Erin gestured at a prize she wanted to the young man working behind the counter. She looked back at her girlfriend, whose eyes were on the floor, hands stuffed in her pockets.

“You’re a sore loser you know that?”

“Noimnot,” Holtz mumbled quietly under her breath.

“Here you adorable genius.”

Erin handed Holtzmann a hat with bunny ears that the engineer had pined for when the two of them were looking at the prizes before they had begun to play. Holtz’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Really EG? You gave up your tickets for me?”

“Well I know you really wanted it Holtzy and mmph -”

Holtzmann had thrown her arms around the physicist and planted a big kiss on her lips.

“Um, ma’am, you have 20 tickets left.”

“Pick out a slap bracelet for her,” Holtzmann informed the teenager in-between smooching her girlfriend.

\---

“Holtzy, they’re closing.”

“Uh-huh, just sit tight EG. I’ve got one last surprise for ya.”

The women had spent the remainder of the day and early evening playing video games and people watching. Erin had to drag Holtz away from one of the dance marathon games after she spent over an hour there busting a move for all to see.

“I was so close to setting the high score Erin!”

“Holtzmann, you made that poor kid cry when you beat him. And then you called him Leadfoot. I had to intervene to prevent his mother from slapping you!”

Their dinner at one of the colorful booths in the seating area had consisted of mediocre pizza and a pitcher of Coke. Holtzmann had whipped out a flask from her bra and poured a decent amount of rum into the soda, resulting in both women breaking out in a fit of giggles.

Holtz poked Erin in the leg, rousing her from her slightly rum-induced woolgathering.

“OK, it’s time EG!”

The engineer grabbed Erin’s hand and dragged her to the play area. She nodded at one of the employees, who opened up one of the doors that had been locked due to the end of business hours. Holtzmann excitedly ran up the ramp behind the door, Erin trailing closely behind her.

“Look what we have all to ourselves for ten minutes!”

It was the ball pit.

“How’d you finagle this Holtzy?”

“I told the assistant manager it was our anniversary and he offered to give us a special present in honor of our undying love and affection for one another.”

Erin gave her girlfriend a side-eye.

“OK, I slipped him a fifty.”

“Holtz!”

“Live a little Gilbert. Last one in’s a rotten egg! Cowabunga!”

Holtzmann got a running start and proceeded to do a cannonball into the pit, spraying Erin with a multitude of plastic colored balls.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that Holtzmann.”

Erin jumped in after Holtz and grabbed the engineer, playfully pushing her head underneath sea of colorful orbs.

“I’m drowning in a pool of large Skittles, somebody help meeeeee,” Holtz wailed from below. Erin released her grip on the engineer’s shoulders, who popped right back up and softly threw a blue ball off her girlfriend’s nose.

“Ass.”

“Stuck-up.”

Holtzmann flopped on her back and did a snow angel. Erin followed suit, giggling. Holtz pulled Erin into a hug, the two women embracing while lying down on a sea of multicolored spheres.

“This was the best day ever,” Erin whispered softly into Holtz’s ear.

“It’s not done yet,” the engineer said with a grin before kissing Erin softly.

\---

“You cold baby?”

Holtzmann wrapped her arm around Erin’s shoulder a little tighter, both women lying naked under a plethora of blankets and pillows on the roof of the firehouse.

“No, I’m good.” Erin snuggled closer to the engineer, laying her head on top of Holtz’s chest.

They had returned to the firehouse after their Chuck E. Cheese adventure, Holtzmann surprising Erin with the Christmas lights she had strung across the rooftop. The engineer brought up a pint of Erin’s favorite Ben & Jerry’s from the freezer below along with two spoons, and they had fed each other spoonfuls of Chunky Monkey on top of a pile of cushions stolen from the couch in the lab.

“You got some on your chin Holtzy,” Erin said between mouthfuls.

“I do?” Holtz grabbed a corner of the blanket she was sitting on.

“Don’t bother. Here.”

Erin leaned forward and licked the ice cream off her girlfriend’s chin. When she pulled away she caught Holtzmann’s eyes, which seemed to be burning a hole right through her. Before she could think, her back was pressed against the blankets, Holtz’s mouth attached to her neck. It wasn’t long before she was screaming the engineer’s name, her hands fisted in blonde hair, Holtzmann’s tongue bringing Erin to completion for the first of several times that evening.

Holtz lazily traced circles on Erin’s bare back as they stared at the sky, both of them still slightly foggy after their recent activities.

“I miss the stars.”

“Huh?” Holtzmann pulled her head back a bit to look at Erin, who had a slightly wistful expression on her face.

“Growing up in Michigan if you went camping or to the lakes, at night it seemed liked the stars were never-ending. There were so many of them. I used to take my book of star charts with me and sit outside my tent and look at them for hours. It fascinated me.”

Holtz glanced back up at the sky. “Too much light pollution here, kinda makes it hard to see anything. I know where the North Star is though.” Holtzmann pointed to a faint point of light off above the horizon.

“Part of Ursa Minor.”

“Yeah. Mariners also used it to help navigate. So they wouldn’t get lost. So they’d find their way home.”

Holtzmann turned back to look at Erin, slowly tracing a finger down the physicist’s cheek.

“You’re my Polaris EG. I found my way home because of you.”

“Holtzy…” Erin could feel tears prickling in the corner of her eyes as she planted a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“I love you Erin Gilbert.”

“I love you too Jillian Holtzmann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope that was fluffy enough for all of y'all. Personally I felt like I ate a yard of cotton candy after writing this.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and funny emojis are adored and appreciated.
> 
> I'm still being an annoying shit on tumblr - @geekmisconduct


End file.
